


Classmate

by Milque



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milque/pseuds/Milque
Summary: “... Ban-chan, are you jealous?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice and he felt his face warming up significantly.“No. Why would I be?” He asked, a little too aggressively.“Oh man, you are!” Taichi laughed, and only grew more entertained as he saw embarrassment on Banri’s face.Banri will NOT admit he's jealous. But let's be honest, he's pretty bad at hiding it.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Classmate

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime around ACT 3, but there's really no spoilers other than Taichi going to uni :)

If he wasn’t going to get a medal for being the most composed person on earth when people around him just _kept_ trying him, then the world was truly unfair. Banri wasn’t insecure about himself. He knew his skills, his talent, and his looks were all above average, what was there to be insecure about? He wasn’t insecure. Neither was he jealous. Anything but that.

“Ah, Ban-chan!” Taichi caught his eyes and immediately brightened up, a wide smile spreading across his face. That’s right, Banri could make him happy like this. No one else could. The redhead ran up to his boyfriend, leaving some other guy he was walking with to catch up, just barely stopping himself from hugging him right there. Banri didn’t particularly care for any PDA, but he knew Taichi wasn’t really out in public, so he kept himself from commenting about the obvious longing for physical contact evident in his eyes. “You should’ve texted me you were coming! Did I make you wait?”

“Not really,” he said, his focus not fully on the shorter one though. “Just came by. The workshop ended early because the teacher got sick or something, so...” His eyes wandered to see the guy who was accompanying Taichi just before he spotted him. Something about him caught his attention, him being taller than Banri by at least a head, and his eyes unfalteringly fixated on his own from the moment Taichi called out to him. When just a moment ago he was ogling his boyfriend like nobody's business. Huh, sure. He pissed him off. He walked up closer and Taichi looked to him with a warm smile.

“Thanks for helping me out finding the materials! I owe you!” Taichi exclaimed and the other guy smiled back, finally breaking eye contact with Banri to look at the redhead. It somehow pissed Banri off even more. _Stop looking at him like this, you bastard!_

“It’s no big deal,” he replied with a laugh. “Anything for you, Nanao.”

“Come on, at least let me buy you ramen on the weekend!”

“How about instead you just put those to good use and actually study for once?” Before Taichi could reply, he turned to Banri with what an outsider could interpret as a polite smile. “You must be ‘Ban-chan’.” He offered his hand for a handshake.

“Settsu Banri.” He accepted his hand and wasn’t too surprised when he felt the other squeeze harder than necessary. He knew these types. So he reciprocated. “Taichi’s troupemate.” _And boyfriend_ , he didn’t say. He felt like he didn’t need to though.

“Ishida Riku. Nanao and I have classes together.” He squeezed harder. And so did Banri. Either of them refused to look away so they just stood there in silence with poor Taichi left to the side, forced to pretend he couldn’t feel the tension between the two.

“A-Again, thanks for your help, Ishida-kun!” Banri felt his boyfriend tug on his jacket and so he finally let go of the other’s hand, his eyes still stuck though. “We have to go, but see you tomorrow!”

“Yeah, see you!” He looked to Taichi with a sweet smile, then back to him, his mask faltering just slightly to reveal the mocking grin instead. He turned around and left in the opposite direction, while Banri stood still, glaring holes into Ishida’s back, wondering if Sakyo would help him get rid of the corpse if he asked very nicely.

“Let’s go, Ban-chan,” Taichi said, pulling on his sleeve. He hummed in agreement and started walking.

* * *

Taichi kept trying to stir up a conversation, but nothing really held up for too long, considering a conversation needs at least 2 parties to be present, and the whole way from the Yosei campus to the dorms Banri was too busy fantasizing about various methods of severely maiming that whole Ishida guy to actually pay attention to his boyfriend. The moment they crossed the dorm gates, his hand shot out to grab Taichi’s, drawing a surprised noise which was soon followed by one of confusion. He paid it no mind though, he instead pulled the redhead, who wasn’t really opposing, in the direction of room 104.

Upon entering, he noted Hyodo was nowhere to be found. Good. He shut the door loudly behind both of them and gave Taichi no time to react before pushing him against the wooden surface of it and capturing his lips. The other seemed to consider pulling away, but hesitated and soon enough gave in into the kiss, opening his mouth to let Banri do as he pleased. Banri had his experience, he knew how to make Taichi’s legs give out and how to send shivers down his spine, and in return, he wanted nothing else but to hear his satisfied hums and feel his hands grip on his shoulders. He let one of his hands wander under the other’s shirt, smiling into the kiss as he felt the other’s muscles flex under his fingers. He leaned in further, pushing his knee in between Taichi’s legs, deepening the kiss, his tongue rubbing against his teeth, the roof of his mouth, then again against his boyfriend's tongue, still moving as clumsily as ever. Banri figured after how much time they spent making out in general, Taichi would get better at it eventually, but he was quite a slow learner as it turns out. Banri didn’t mind though, he found his feverish eagerness almost endearing. The redhead’s grip became stronger suddenly, clawing at his shoulders, so he let go, letting him breathe in with a loud gasp. He almost instantly attacked his neck instead. He focused on one particular spot where he knew Taichi was especially sensitive, and proceeded to suck and bite on it, maybe being just a little bit rougher than usual.

“Ban-chan, what’s… going on?” Taichi asked, still quite breathless.

“What do you mean?” he mumbled against his reddening skin. That sure was going to leave a nasty hickey. Good. He moved his lips higher and kissed the new spot a little bit more softly. Not too softly though. He needed to mark what’s his apparently-

“You’re acting weird.”

“Am not.”

“You are. Have been since you came to pick me up.”

“Hmm.” He moved away to confirm he was satisfied with the mark that would only grow more visible tomorrow. He peppered the abused skin with chaste kisses and slowly went up his next until he reached Taichi’s ear. His boyfriend shuddered, but kept his stance.

“Is it about Ishida-kun?”

Banri kept quiet, sucking softly on the lobe of Taichi’s ear. He made a sound of discontent when his boyfriend moved away and put his hand on Banri’s chest, shoving lightly to put distance between them.

“It is, huh?” Taichi asked with an unreadable expression on his face.

“That guy was pissing me off.” He frowned and moved away, making his way to the table in the middle of the room. Taichi had seen right through him. He sat on the ground and laid his head on the cold wood. At least it helped him cool his heated head down a little.

“Why? He’s very nice, you know?” He sat next to him, his foot nudging at him underneath the table when he didn’t reply right away.

“Too nice. He better stay in line,” he mumbled, looking up to his right to see Taichi’s concerned face. “When I saw the way he looked at you I almost puked.”

“What are you talking about?”

“...” He probably shouldn’t be surprised Taichi didn’t notice anything. He always tended to look over other people’s signs of affection, too focused on the negatives. That’s just what he was like. Banri couldn’t blame him for it, but at the same time, he couldn’t imagine thinking in the same way. “He kept eyeing you, it was gross.”

“... Ban-chan, are you jealous?” There was a hint of amusement in his voice and he felt his face warming up significantly.

“No. Why would I be?” He asked, a little too aggressively.

“Oh man, you are!” Taichi laughed, and only grew more entertained as he saw embarrassment on Banri’s face. He caught something glimmering for just a second in Taichi’s bright blue eyes. Was it _pride_? Of course the brat would feel good about Banri’s despair. Damn sadist.

“What’s so funny, huh?” He snapped, his frown growing as he tried to force the raging blush on his face down, failing miserably.

“N-No, that’s not-,” he said in between gasps, taking a few breaths to calm himself down, the amused grin still on his face. “I just had no idea someone like you could ever be jealous.” ‘ _Of someone like me_ ’ was left unsaid, but they both felt it linger in the air.

“I’m _not_ jealous. That guy just made me sick-”

“You don’t trust me?” His boyfriends words made him slow down in his tracks, finding concern in those blue eyes, despite the smile still stretched on his lips.

“I trust you. I don’t trust _him_ .” He said the last word like it was laced with poison. How could he _possibly_ trust that guy? He was straight up picking a fight with him the moment he saw him. If Taichi hadn’t been there, he probably wouldn’t hold back. Banri would be the one to throw the first punch too, because he’s petty like that. He would beat that Ishida's ass into next week for sure. Taichi was _his_. Who even was he to think he had a chance? He was getting worked up again, what his boyfriend must have noticed. Because he felt himself relax even more when Taichi reached out to hold his hand, their fingers now intertwined.

“And I don’t get a say in it? Have some faith in me too,” he said with a fake pout as he brushed the back of his hand with his thumb. “But you know, I get jealous about you a lot too. So I can’t really judge you, can I?” He laughed.

“Why? You know I don’t care for anyone outside Mankai.”

“I know, but still. Can’t help it!” His smile faltered slightly, but it was perfect again after a second. “You’re popular. You have many friends from uni and outside it too. I trust you, but you spend the majority of your weekdays with them, so my brain just works against me and puts all those bad thoughts in my head. Especially about that one friend of yours. That tall girl with really long black hair? She’s so pretty.”

He knew who he meant. It was Kikuchi, a girl he met when his group had a joint modelling workshop with another group from an all-girls college in a neighboring city. She had approached him, saying she was a huge fan of Mankai and insisted on exchanging LIME IDs. Banri didn’t think much of it at the time, but as she kept messaging him, he realized she was actually a pretty decent person. He thought she would be another boring nobody girl in his life, but turned out she was fun. An aspiring model with love for action movies and FPS games. They started meeting up; sometimes for lunch, sometimes for a gaming session at her place with 2 other of their mutual acquaintances. And she became a part of his rather broad group of ~~friends~~ people he hung out with because they didn’t suck as much. But overall, they weren’t all that close. They weren’t even on a first name basis, and frankly he couldn’t even _remember_ her first name. He knew it started with a ‘Yu’, but that’s about it. _Yu-chan it is then, huh?_

“Sometimes I can’t help but think you two would look good together, you know?” He continued.

“That’s du-”

“Yeah, pretty dumb.” He laughed. “You’re not the smartest here either though, getting jealous of my _classmate_.”

“Ugh,” he groaned, feeling his face growing hot once more. “I guess.”

“Although I’m a little glad.” He giggled. “Feels good to be wanted.”

“Duh.” Banri brought the hand he was holding to his lips and put a soft kiss on the back of it. “You should know that by now.”

* * *

What awoke him in those ungodly hours of early morning was his phone. Banri grumbled and reluctantly opened his eyes, only to squint at the cruel sunlight seeping through the window. He didn’t _want_ to get up. He didn’t _have to_ get up this early. He was sure he could sleep in just a little more. But his phone had a differing opinion as it chimed again, this time he couldn’t just ignore it. After his 4th attempt, he finally managed to put in his code with his eyes still closed. Whoever was messaging him at this time with knowledge his classes didn’t start until noon better have a good excuse. But of course, who else could it be if not Taichi. Someone who would _never_ have any excuse for his actions. Because he knew Banri would let anything he did slide. He’d truly gotten soft because of that guy. He refused to admit seeing the notification from his boyfriend made him smile fondly. But his smile turned into a much wider, much more satisfied grin when he saw the content of the text.

**70h!Ta1**

WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NECK?????

**70h!Ta1**

I USED A WHOLE TUBE OF CONCEALER AND YOU CAN STILL SEE >:((((

**BANRI.**

good

**70h!Ta1**

I CAN’T GO TO CLASS LIKE THIS

**BANRI.**

say hi to ishida kun from me

**Author's Note:**

>  **Thanks for reading!!**
> 
> I've been way too obsessed with BanTai lately :') I wish they were more popular haha
> 
> For the last part, I used [this A3! LIME skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489243) :)) It's surprisingly easy to work with, I look forward to using it again :D
> 
> **All kudos and comments greatly appreciated!!!!!!**
> 
> Also feel free to hmu at my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Usatokkiss) and [Tumblr](https://yukki-rurikawa.tumblr.com/), I need more A3 friends :D


End file.
